


Can't Sleep Alone

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep Alone

“You’re still awake?” Remus yawned when Sirius turned to face him as he entered their room.

“I can’t sleep well without you anymore. You know that. I get nightmares.”

“I know.” Remus sighed as he quickly changed into pajamas. Then he climbed into the bed. “Come here.”

Sirius slid over into Remus's arms, resting his head on his chest. Remus stroked his hair gently. “When will we get past it?”

“I don’t think we ever will, Pads. Everything that happened changed us, but we still have each other.” Remus yawned again.

“Hold me.” Sirius asked as he began to drift into sleep.

“Always.” Remus kissed the top of his head before doign the same.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
